List of The Rooneys characters
This is the list of characters that are featured in ''The Rooneys: The Movie'', The Rooneys Movie: The Next Adventure, The Rooneys Movie: The King of the Thrill, Untitled Audrey Rooney spin-off, and The Rooneys (TV Series). Main Characters Adrian Rooney Adrian Joseph Rooney '(voiced by Chris Pratt in the film, Fred Tatasciore in the first 3 episodes in the series, and Keith Ferguson starting with episode 4 of the series) is the 8-year-old third grader (fourth grader in the film's sequel), the autistic son of Michelle and Todd, nephew of Betty, Audrey's older brother and a cousin of Roger. Adrian serves as the "everyman" in the series. He has autism which can be hazardous to other people due to his schizoid personality. As he gets older until reaching his current age, he starts developing friendship with new friends in his third grade year. He has yellow spiky hair, pale skin, and wears a grey T-shirt, red pants and sneakers. He is often seen wearing a chest harness, since his rowdy behavior like temper tantrums damages the furnishings and valuables in the house. His birthday was April 20th which was one of the adult jokes kept from production when the film was originally set to be rated PG-13 due to April 20th meaning 4/20 a day of smoking weed. When Adrian acquires the Super Shard (which gives each possessor super powers), he has the ability to change his head (for headbutting) and limbs (for melee) in size, adopting the superhero alter-ego, "A.J. McSizer". Aunt Betty Sterns '''Betty Louise Sterns '(née '''Piaskoski) (voiced by Catherine O'Hara in the film and Candi Milo in the series) is the 42-year-old aunt of Adrian and Audrey, Michelle's older sister, the mother of Roger and the wife of Todd's older brother Freddy. She is a strict, charismatic, lovely, embittered and arrogant aunt who provides strict rules in the house to keep the neighborhood quiet to avoid getting attacked by strangers. She has blonde hair in the form of her "bob cut", she wears glasses, a light blue long sleeve shirt covered by a blue vest with a zipper, light grey pants and white shoes. Roger Sterns Roger Mason Sterns '(voiced by Zachary Gordon in the film and James Arnold Taylor in the series) is the 15-year-old son of Aunt Betty and Uncle Freddy, Michelle and Todd's nephew, and the older cousin of Adrian and Audrey. He is the Sophomore in the high school in Carpenter City. He spends most of his days watching TV, playing video games and eating varieties of junk food (potato chips, pizza and soda). He has black messed up hair, he wears a grey shirt, green shorts and a pair of Chuck Taylor-styled black and white sneakers. He also has acne and wears headphones when playing his games. When Roger acquires the Super Shard, his body was covered in armor and he has the ability to fire bullets with his arm-mounted minigun and fire missiles from the twin shoulder-mounted launchers, adopting the superhero alter-ego, "The Armored Crusher". In the third film, Roger is named leader of the Teen Spirit Squad, after Matt Carver is ejected as the leader for getting a 21 on his report card. Audrey Rose Rooney '''Audrey Rose Rooney '(voiced by Tara Strong in the film and Grey DeLisle in the series) is the 4-year-old daughter of Michelle and Todd, niece of Betty, Adrian's younger sister and a cousin of Roger. She is the youngest of the Rooney children and she is nicknamed "'''Rosie" by Adrian and Roger. She has blonde hair in the form of her French braid, she wears a white collared shirt, blue skirt, and a pair of black-colored Mary Janes. In the film's sequel, Audrey is turning 5 years old, which means she will get her first plastic doll toy that has the ability to come to life, through saying the magic word. In the third film, she is 6 years old and is revealed to have a boyfriend with the name Nehemiah Whitty. When Audrey acquires the Super Shard, her hair was used as a mighty whip and has a dance/fashion fighting technique, adopting the superhero alter-ego, "The Pink Whipper". Michelle Rooney Michelle Rachel Rooney '''(née '''Piaskoski) (voiced by Cameron Diaz in the film and Candi Milo in the series) is the 37-year-old mother of Adrian and Audrey, Betty's younger sister, the aunt of Roger and Todd's wife. She is beautiful, but ends up getting clumsy and causes some big problems around the house. She works for a small insurance company that is a few miles away from their home. She has red long hair (originally blonde yellow until she dyes her hair in a different color), she wears gold earrings, a light blue long sleeve blouse, beige pants and white shoes. Todd Rooney Todd Kenneth Rooney '''(voiced by Ving Rhames in the film and its sequel, Terry Crews in the third film, and Kevin Michael Richardson in the series) is the 39-year-old father of Adrian and Audrey, the uncle of Roger, the estranged cousin of football star Remy Deuce and Michelle's husband. He has a clueless and schizophrenic personality due to the fact that he is unable to take care of anything properly (such as having hamburger meat overcooked, shrinking the clothes in the laundry and mowing the lawn near the family dog in the backyard). He has black hair that forms a quiff and a mustache, he wears a white buttoned long sleeve shirt, a red tie, an orange apron (he wear that only if he cooks food), blue jeans and brown leather shoes. When he was a teenager, Todd and Dave met each other at summer camp for teens. He was bullied by the camp students, especially one student who is equipped with a "Rock Tosser", a slingshot weapon used to shoot rocks at Todd. When Todd acquires the Super Shard, he has the ability to fight with a big spatula (as a melee weapon) and launch hamburger patties with the Hamburger Patty Launcher, adopting the superhero alter-ego, "Chef Todd the Cook". Grandpa Franklin Rooney '''Franklin Marlin "Frank" Rooney (voiced by Patrick Stewart in the film and S. Scott Bullock in the series) is the 65-year-old grandfather in the Rooney family. In the sequel film, he isn't seen but he is mentioned in the beginning of the film as being on "holiday" in the United Kingdom. Grandma Jessica Rooney Jessica Mitchell "Jessie" Rooney (voiced by Pat Carroll in the film and Jennifer Hale in the series) is the 63-year-old grandmother in the Rooney family. In the sequel film, she isn't seen although she along with her husband Franklin Rooney being said to be on "holiday" in the United Kingdom. Other members of the Rooney family Uncle Freddy Freddy Sterns (voiced by Dennis Quaid in the film and Mark Moseley in the series) is the 45-year-old wife of Betty, father of Roger and Jeremy, and uncle of Adrian and Audrey. He has a Texas accent and is obsessed with motorcycles. Jeremy Sterns Jeremy Christopher Sterns (voiced by Jerry Seinfeld in the film and Jeff Bennett in the series) is the 7-year-old son of Freddy and Betty, Roger's younger brother and a cousin of Adrian and Audrey. Unlike the rest of the Rooney children, he is the only one who is often bossy. Grandpa Bernie Bernard "Bernie" Piaskoski (voiced by Mel Brooks in the film and Jess Harnell in the series) is Michelle and Betty's father, Todd's father-in-law and the maternal grandfather of Adrian and Audrey. Grandma Lori Loretta "Lori" Piaskoski (her woman voice is provided by Nicki Minaj in the film and Grey DeLisle in the series while her current manly voice is by Patrick Warburton in the film and Keith Ferguson in the series) is Michelle and Betty's mother, Todd's mother-in-law and the maternal grandmother of Adrian and Audrey. Originally she had a younger woman voice, but now she has a deep man voice due to a car accident she had requiring surgery on her vocal cords giving her the current manly voice which the rest of the family makes fun of. However, she can switch her voice to her normal voice from time to time however, it'll strain her vocal cords. She is also the only speaking character with two voice actors in the film. Secondary Characters Mr. Dave Snooty Mr. David M. "Dave" Snooty '''(voiced by Dave Foley in the film and Rob Paulsen in the series) is a strict glutton and a special education teacher who is friendly towards primarily Adrian. According to his memory book, Snooty and Todd are good friends during their childhood. He also wants this "school year" of his to be perfect without having one mistake. He is 42 years old, which means he was born in 1975. Red the Squirrel '''Red (voiced by Ryan Reynolds in the films and Dominic Catrambone in the series) is an anthropomorphic swashbuckling stuffed red squirrel who is Adrian's mentor. He comes to life to aid Adrian in his adventures. Andy Brandy Andrew John Brandish '(often referred to as "'Andy Brandy")' '(voiced by Elizabeth Daily in the film and Grey DeLisle in the series) is an 8-year-old third grader and Adrian's best friend. He has brown hair, he wears a yellow collared shirt with white stripes, blue shorts, a pair of orange and green sneakers and a red neckerchief. He likes anything that is cowboy related and draws his own imaginative stories. Melissa Melissa Ashlynn Edwards '(voiced by Kristen Wiig in the film and Cree Summer in the series) is an 8-year-old third grader and another of Adrian's best friends at school. She is described as a tomboy as she wears a purple T-shirt with a white stripe, blue jeans and a pair black and white sneakers. Melissa and Suzie had been good best friends since they were toddlers and they have met each other in kindergarten. When Melissa acquires the Super Shard, her superhero alias was "Soccer Girl". In the third film, she doesn't have a physical appearance but is mentioned on the morning announcements mentioning that she and some other students were selected to go to finals for a bowling tournament. Jimmy '''James Stephen "Jimmy" Bana '(voiced by Eddie Deezen in the film and Jeff Bennett in the series) is a 7-year-old second grader and another of Adrian's best friends at school. He often gets picked on by the older kids and wear glasses, he also wears a blue sweater covering his green shirt, beige pants and black leather shoes. He is often shown around usually Adrian who is very protective of him. According to his biography, he lives several neighbors away from the Rooney family, and he also has a weak stomach that, when one of the bullies kicked him in the abdomen, discharges vomit (including undigested food). In the sequel film, it is revealed that Jimmy has a crush on Melissa after reading a poem he had written for homework to the class which makes him embarrassed due to all the students except Melissa and Adrian laughing. In the third film, he is voiced by Jeff Bennett and has a very minor role to the point of a cameo where he is seen at the beginning dream sequence of the film. Suzie Chapman 'Susanna Marie Chapman '(often referred to as "'''Suzie" by her classmates)' '(voiced by Angelina Jolie in the film and Grey DeLisle in the series) is an 8-year-old third grader, one of Adrian's friends at school and Adrian's girlfriend. She is a transfer student of Adrian's school who comes from Texas because her parents wanted to get closer to Melissa's house. Suzie is a beautiful, honest, bubbly, cute, sweet, nervous and inefficient girl who is around Adrian's age, and a popular girl whom Adrian is in love with. Suzie becomes strict looking towards Adrian and makes him do everyday tasks for their kiss to be activated. She has blonde hair which forms her ponytail, she wears a white lace shirt that covers her white spaghetti strap top, a pink fur trim skirt, a pair of white go-go boots, a pink hair band with bow and a shiny bracelet on her right wrist. In HeavenlySteven's special videos, Suzie wears a pink strapless dress and a pair of white fur boots. According to her binder, there's a few set of texts says "5U213 (as stylized) CH4PM4N (for the license plate sticker), "Never give up", which features a "no" sign followed by the word "give" and the up "arrow", and "JUL-19-09", which is the date that she was born. Clint Evers Clinton Kade "Clint" Evers '''(voiced by Nick Kroll in the film and Jeff Bennett in the series) is a fifth grader who is the school bully and Adrian's arch-nemesis. He is 11 and a half years old, which means he was born in 2006. He is mean, cruel, spoiled, ruthless, untrustworthy and deceptive towards younger students in the school. Clint was described as a young tyrant with the goal to maintain his power over everyone else, while forever bullying the students. He originally wanted to attend middle school for sixth grade, but his strict mother makes him repeat fifth grade because his recent bad report send him to summer camp for troubled children. He also constantly tortures and makes fun of Adrian because of his chest harness, whom Clint easily grabs the rope on Adrian's back. Like Adrian, he throws temper tantrums complete with screaming and rapid movements of his limbs, because he gets bad grades on his report card and because of his father's death from alcohol poisoning. He has black spiked hair, he wears a red shirt, a black vest, blue pants and a pair of black and white sneakers. When he and his family get to the movie theater in the town far from Carpenter City where his aunt and cousins lived, Clint watches his favorite movie called "Galactic Forces". In the sequel film, Clinton has a more minor role than the previous film and appears in a scene where he ends up getting bullied and gets sent to alternative school after the school finds out about his repeated harassment of Adrian. In the third film, he does not appear physically as instead he has a silent cameo as a Instagram post with his family on a island with the caption "I'm glad to be back home!", suggesting that he has moved back to Hawaii. Recurring Characters '''Ronald "Ronny" Sterling (voiced by Roger Craig Smith in the first film and the pilot and Jason Griffith for the series as well as films starting with the sequel) - one of the students who attend Adrian's school, he has an allergic reaction to peanuts. In the sequel film, he has a more major role and it is revealed that in a scene where Adrian and his friends go to the entertainment venue, Ronny reluctantly asks the ice cream server not to add peanuts in the banana split hinting he has a peanut allergy. In the third film, it is revealed he can not swim after a cutaway gag shows him almost drowning in a tub, that means Ronny has aquaphobia. When Ronny acquires the Super Shard, his superhero alias was "The Peanut Sneezer". Principal Gregory "Greg" Mortlock (voiced by Brad Garrett in the films, Maurice LaMarche in the pilot episode, and John DiMaggio for the rest of the series) - the absentminded principal of Adrian's school. Sammy the Bus Driver (voiced by Jonah Hill in the films and Tom Kenny in the series) - a crazed, goofy and ridiculous bus driver that Adrian often dislikes. His famous catchphrase to say when the certain students are about to find a seat was "Get to the back of my bus, ha ha!", in which students have to sit at the seats that is beyond their reach. In the sequel film, Sammy is among the group that work together to fight against Andy Robinson and put an end to the school's tyranny. In the third film, he is silent and is killed after the bus explodes since someone utters the phrase "boom boom baby" which causes a automatic explosion. Reports indicate that this school bus was created with voice-recording bomb hidden on the bus. Scott Harper (vocal effects by Frank Welker, voice is performed by Mike Judge in film and Frank Welker in the series and the sequel) - one of the students who attend Adrian's school, he makes noises and also performs gestures and sign language, even when he doesn't talk that much. He doesn't speak at all in the sequel film as instead he goes to making noises. Eric Staunton '''(voiced by Frank Welker) - a 12-year-old student from middle school. He is Clint's best friend and most favorite but primary henchman. He is often seeing wearing a blue baseball cap and gold earrings. In the sequel film, he and Hayden become supporting characters that help the group put an end to Andy Robinson's reign over the school. '''Hayden Chapman (voiced by Seth MacFarlane in the film and Charlie Adler in the series) - a 12-year-old student from middle school. He's Clint's former secondary henchman and usually wears blue and black colored gloves for protection of his hands, he is also Suzie's older brother. In the sequel film, he and Eric become supporting characters that help the group put an end to Andy Robinson's reign over the school. In the third film, he is no longer a henchman to Clint since he moved back to Hawaii, he reforms and becomes a nicer guy to Adrian as well as joining the Drama Club at his school. Julissa "Julie" Miracle (voiced by Jennifer Lopez in the film and Cree Summer in the series) - a seemingly nice and beautiful 12-year-old girl in middle school, unlike the rest of the bullies, she is one of the only two to not use physical violence. She is a close friend for Hayden and has a crush on Austin. She has light brown hair which forms a ponytail and wears a dark grey slouchy off-the-shoulder short sleeve top that exposed her belly button, a purple skirt featuring a studded belt with a buckle shaped with a pink heart (that symbolizes love and affection), and a pair of black boots that has belt buckles. In the third film, Julie adopts her gothic appearance. She wears anything that is goth, like a neck choker, a shaggy haircut, A nose ring on her left nostril, a pair of black fingerless gloves, and black colored ear rings (one on the upper right ear and two on the left lower ear). Austin J. Sodalink (voiced by Logan Grove in The Rooneys Movie, Terrell Ransom Jr. in season 1 of the series and Samuel Vincent in Season 2 of the series as well as the sequel) - a 13-year-old student from middle school with a lower voice than most of his age, he is the least favorite and least seen of Clint's henchmen, being one of the only two to not use physical violence, like Julie. He has tan skin and often wears a white baseball cap, gray jeans and a pair of black Nike shoes. He is also Julie Miracle's crush. In the sequel film, his voice is slighty higher due to the change of voice actors. It is also revealed in the sequel film that he never passed karate class which explains his reasoning for not using violence. In the third film, he is no longer a henchman to Clint and reveals on having a crush on Maisie Dougie to which she is disgusted and rejects him. Maisie Dougie (voiced by Maisie Williams in the film and Jessica DiCicco in the series) - a young, beautiful daughter of the Mayor who is a student at Adrian's school and who develops a crush on Andy Brandy. In the second film (which was her first film appearance), she is among the group that plans to stop Andrew Robinson from taking over the school. Mrs. Rhonda Valentine (voiced by Jenifer Lewis in the film and Cree Summer in the series) - a female African-American English teacher at high school who sports an afro and has a 70's disco personality. She is married to Mr. Marlon Valentine who was mentioned in the first film and was seen in the sequel film. Ms. Laura (voiced by Lea DeLaria in the film and Candi Milo in the series) - a strict female teacher's aide working for Mrs. Valentine. She has a dislike for disciplinarians, mainly Roger, Allen, Kayla, Taylor and Damien. She serves as Principal Battle's girlfriend. Principal Henry Battle (voiced by Hulk Hogan in the film and John DiMaggio) - the muscular high school principal who does not trust disciplinarians. Like Ms. Laura, he has a strict personality. When he was a young child, Henry was constantly mistreated and abused by his stepfather, who is revealed to be the one who killed Henry's real father. He also has the ability to lift a big and heavy tombstone, thus becoming a very strong man. Henry manages to exterminate his cruel stepfather and lives a normal life. He is Ms. Laura's boyfriend. Coach Treyton "Trey" Mackenzie (voiced by Tommy Lee Jones in the film and John DiMaggio in the series) - the soon-to-be retired loud-mouthed gymnastics/P.E. teacher who was once an army drill instructor in military school. Like Ms. Laura and the principal, he is the strictest of the three. He usually makes his students do hard exercises and impossible challenges and gave students the hard P.E. homework if they failed to meet their quota. In the film's sequel, he is never seen or mentioned, but it is revealed that the aging Mackenzie has retired from P.E. teaching and was replaced by the new P.E. teacher and is suggested to have passed away due to a memorial being shown for Mackenzie. In the third film, he has a silent cameo as a portrait in the yearbook under the memorial page, which indicates that he has passed away due to cancer, though he does not appear physically in the film. Matthew "Matt" Carver (voiced by Matthew McConaughey in the films and Charlie Adler in the series) - the leader of the Teen Spirit Squad and one of the students that attend Roger's school. In the third film, he is kicked off the Teen Spirit Squad due to having a 21 on his report card. The frustrated Matt decides to become a bullying henchman to Trey Songz's character in order to reclaim his title. Allen Shaffer (voiced by Kevin Hart in the film and Phil LaMarr in the series) - a hopeless glutton, Roger's best friend and one of the students that attend Roger's school. In the sequel film, it is revealed that he hosts the "Roast Club" after roasting the new P.E. teacher Coach Jones since he wore some Sketchers with a Nike T-Shirt. He later joins a large group of allied protagonists that work together to put Andy Robinson's tyranny over the school to an end. Kayla Barrios (voiced by Penélope Cruz in the films and Roxana Ortega in the series) - a Hispanic student who secretly develops a crush on Roger, one of the students that attend Roger's school. She wishes to have a better life with her mother, despite being controlled by her abusive father. Her mother lives next to the Rooney family's house where Kayla was originally raised in before her father, who has suffered from alcohol abuse, takes her with him. In the sequel film, it is revealed that Kayla and her family celebrated her Quinceañera, and Roger goes to the party and kisses Kayla, in which Kayla's overprotective father responds by punching Roger in the eye. In the third film, her father passes away so she has to live with her mother who lives right next door to the Rooneys which makes Roger happy. She also speaks more than her previous film appearances. Taylor Kulay-Rosas Talulot (voiced by Jacob Batalon in the films and Michael J. Gough in the series) - a Filipino-born student at Roger's school. In the first and second film, it is revealed that Taylor and his cousins like egg rolls and noodles. Rodrigo "Rigo" Iglesias (voiced by Gabriel Iglesias in the films and Carlos Alazraqui in the series) - a Hispanic football player at Roger's school and Kayla's next door neighbor. In the sequel film, Rodrigo becomes less interested in sports after having several injuries in some of the football games, he was pinned down several times by the other players, one of them crushes Rodrigo's lower section of the hip, which renders him paralyzed from a waist down. He will spend the rest of his life confined in his wheelchair, much to the dismay of his friends. In the third film, Rodrigo has a silent cameo as a portrait in the yearbook, which indicates that he has graduated from high school despite being crippled, though he does not appear physically in the film. Reybel "Rey" Mathers (voiced by Eminem in the film and Seth Green in the series) - an emo punk student at Roger's school. He was once friends with Damien Tyson, but his effiminate personality causes Damien to betray him. Despite being strict to weak students, he simply gets along with them. In the film, it is revealed he can rap as he freestyle over the Gucci Gang beat. In the sequel film, he is revealed to be a member of the high school's "Rap Club". In the third film, he has a silent cameo as a portrait in the yearbook, which indicates that he has graduated from high school. After his graduation, he moves on to become the "true song rapper" signing a record deal with the famous rapper Eminem who ironically voices him. Leo Gunnar (voiced by Seth MacFarlane in the film and John Viener in the series) - a Jewish varsity team member and student at Roger's school. In the sequel film, he has a brief cameo appearance in a scene where the new P.E. teacher allows his students to do anything they want. In the third film, he does not appear physically. Instead, he has a silent cameo as a portrait in the high school's yearbook. Anastasia "Stacy" Brentwood (voiced by Drew Barrymore in the film and Alex Borestein in the series) - the popular girl at Roger's school. She has a blonde high-sided ponytail which has hair stamps on it, she also wears different types of outfits to impress most of the students and staff. She serves as the love interest for Damien Tyson. In the third film, Anastasia has a silent cameo as a portrait in the yearbook, which indicates that she has graduated from high school, though she does not appear physically in the film. Damien Tyson (voiced by Justin Timberlake in the film and James Arnold Taylor in the series) - a blonde football jock and the former school bully at Roger's school who frequently bullies Roger for his obesity and laziness from the sedentary lifestyle. He is also Stacy's boyfriend. In the end of the first film, Damien apologizes Roger and even Caleb for the things he did and they subsequently become friends (due to Roger doing exercises and eating his proper diet to become healthy). In the sequel film, he becomes nicer to Roger and he also interested in boxing. Damien later joins the group that work together to put an end to Andy Robinson's rule over the school. In the third film, Damien has a silent cameo as a portrait in the yearbook, which indicates that he has graduated from high school, though he does not appear physically in the film. Caleb Morton (voiced by Bill Farmer in the film and Season 1 of the series and Bob Bergen for Season 2 onwards along with the Untitled The Rooneys Movie sequel) - an awkward nerdy student at Roger's school who was bullied by Damien Tyson. In the film's sequel, Caleb evolves into a know-it-all student since he finally remembered things that he tried to remember. Christian "Chris" Spade (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - a student at Roger's school who was obsessed with his father's forest hunting strategy. In the sequel film, it is revealed that Christian was interested in American history. Steven "Steve" Redding ''' (voiced by John Cleese in the film and Michael J. Gough in the series) - a British elderly rich man who was obsessed with listening to famous music. In the sequel film, he is seen at Kayla Barrios' Quinceañera dancing to the song Stir Fry. '''Sebastian "Sebby" Montsinger (voiced by Seth MacFarlane in the film and John Viener in the series) - an aspiring jazz musician and a student at Roger's school. In the sequel film, he performs at the Rooney family's house for Roger's 16th birthday. He also sounds similar to Brian Griffin from Family Guy as well. In the third film, Sebastian has a silent cameo as a portrait in the yearbook, which indicates that he has graduated from high school. He moves away from Carpenter City to go to college in Fresno, California to take music class there. August Gust '(voiced by Stephen Curry in the film and Phil LaMarr in the series) - a basketball player with Haitian decent at Roger's school who is very friendly to Roger where he even pays for his school lunch. He isn't seen in the sequel or third film due to both Stephen Curry and Phil LaMarr being unavailable to record lines. It is hinted that he graduated from high school to join the NBA as shown in the rising stars page of the yearbook. Film Characters The Rooneys Movie '''Joshua "Joshy" Cortez '(voiced by Ludacris in the film, Jay Pharoah in the Untitled Audrey Rose spin-off, and Mark Moseley in the video game) - a strict, obsessive-compulsive CPS investigator and the primary antagonist of the film. He arrives at the Rooney family's residence to inform the family that, according to the premonition, Adrian will be sent away to a strict, new upper-class family, and get rid of Todd (because of his stupidity), so he can marry Michelle. Later in the film, Cortez hatches a scheme to kidnap Suzie and eventually the special needs children, and if someone interrupts his ambitions to "cleanse" Carpenter City of stupid, ignorant and freaky children, he will make them pay with their lives. At the end of the film, Cortez survives the flying ship's crash, but his lower jaw is broken. He asks Michelle if he can marry her, but when he sees Todd standing behind them, Michelle does not trust Cortez and dumps him by closing the door on him. It is unknown what happened to Cortez after he was dismissed by the Rooney family, according to the ending, it is revealed that Cortez is working as a crossing guard for his punishment. He gets attacked by the kids from middle school who gives him a chase as some repo men has Cortez's car towed away. In the sequel film, Cortez has a silent cameo as an inmate in one of the prison cells (with his still broken lower jaw), hinting that he got arrested for committing a mass child abduction in the city. In the third film, Cortez has an another silent cameo, this time as a mugshot, next to the four other villains. In the untitled Audrey Rose spin-off film, he is voiced by Jay Pharoah and is shown to be a supporting character that's a evil wizard named Evil Cortez. Evil Cortez kills children unlike regular Cortez as well as being more taller and more meaner. Introduced in The Rooneys Movie: The Next Adventure '''Randall "Randy" Robinson (voiced by Jack Black) - a tall 8-year-old boy who suffers from A.D.H.D. and forgets some of the things he says, however he introduces himself to Adrian and becomes a good friend to him. He is the twin brother toy and often gets confused with him due to looking exactly alike sometimes getting himself into trouble due to Andy's actions. Randy is shown to be more positive and optimistic for Adrian than his twin. In the third film, he has a silent cameo as a picture on a news report after he is reported to have went missing, most likely from the plot Andy did to him offscreen before the events of the film. Andrew "Andy" Robinson (a.k.a. Rich Robbie) (voiced by comedian Sinbad) - a tall 8-year-old child actor who moves from Georgia to go to Adrian's school and serves as the main antagonist of the film. He is a spoiled brat who has rich parents and threatens to remove Adrian from his school while plotting to steal all of his friends. Andrew is later to be revealed as an old enemy of Adrian after getting pushed into the mud 3 years ago in kindergarten, ruining his new clothes, therefore starting his plot for revenge. He later makes a plot to take over the entire school by getting rid of all recess hours as well as making students work at all for the rest of the school days. In the third film, Andy Robinson (now partly covered in mud) has a silent cameo as a mugshot. Bosco (voiced by Nick Nolte) - an enormous hitman with a gravelly voice that is hired by Andy Robinson to exterminate Adrian and the Rooneys. He has a Russian accent. He serves as the quaternary antagonist. In the third film, Bosco has a silent cameo as a mugshot. Elizabeth Pinkyton '''(or simply known as Liz', as she was preferred to be called by her known friends including her owner Audrey Rose)' (voiced by teenage Youtuber JoJo Siwa) - a "pre-teen doll character" originated from the popular doll toy lineup Dolly Teens (a parody of many doll franchises like Barbie, Bratz, Monster High and Sindy). Liz's appearance bears a close resemblance to Suzie Chapman, except for her ponytail which is high-sided on the left, her pink sash belt, and a pair of pink gold shoes. Liz can come to life only by saying out a "magic word", which was done by Audrey Rose. She was given as a present for Audrey Rose's 5th birthday. Liz, Suzie and Audrey Rose become friends. Liz, who was under the guidance of Audrey Rose, joins the group that work together to put an end to the villainous rule over the school, during the extensive and destructive combat at school, she gets beaten and was chewed by the ravenous poodle Cupcake, much to Audrey Rose's dismay. After the battle, Liz was brought back to life and her chewed up hair and clothes are reverted to their original state. Liz send the magic (which contains each person's future self) to Audrey Rose (thus Liz was Audrey Rose's future self), says goodbye to everyone before being turned back into her inanimate state. In the third film, Liz has a silent cameo shown to be thrown away by Audrey and called a "piece of junk" which shows a tear falling down the doll's eyes, meaning that Liz was rejected from Audrey's ownership due to being played roughly and was left in the waste bin to be picked up by the garbage truck which takes her to the landfill, thus she was never seen again for the rest of Audrey's life. '''Mayor Mickey Dougie (voiced by Dan Castellaneta) - the wise mayor of Carpenter City and Maisie's father. He sounds very similar to Mayor Quimby from the long running TV show ''The Simpsons'' since they are both voiced by the same voice actor. In the third film, he has a slightly different appearance showing him slimer and slightly taller with a slightly different voice as well with it being revealed that he had plastic surgery in order to get his ex-wife back. Brucie Brown (voiced by Bruce Willis) - a classmate at Adrian's school who ends up making Adrian jealous after flirting with his girlfriend although it's revealed that he is her cousin which makes Adrian faint. Brucie is in the league with Andy Robinson as a supporting antagonist. He later betrays Andy Robinson and decides to join the group of allied protagonists that work together to put an end to tyranny over the school. In the third film, it is revealed that his family is rich. Woodrow "Woody" Bush (voiced by comedian Andy Dick) - the secondary antagonist and valet to Andy Robinson. In the sequel film, he is shown to have psychopathic tendencies after doing something dangerous and harmful to one of the Rooney family members. He is vulnerable to the fruit "orange", as he was severely allergic to them. In the third film, Bush has a silent cameo as a mugshot. Chloe Le Bonjour (voiced by Miranda Cosgrove) - a fashion designer, a graduate student from Carpenter City School of Apparel Design (CCSAD) who works for Andy Robinson. She speaks with a French accent and has a pet female poodle named Cupcake (who is voiced by Frank Welker) that is always with her. She and Cupcake serve as tertiary antagonists of the film. In the third film, Chloe has a silent cameo as a mugshot. Austin "Zero" Shazam (voiced by rapper Xzibit) - an "anti-hero" who holds a grudge against every single teacher and ends up going to high school with Adrian's teenage cousin Roger and is very gangsta but friendly. The reason his family adopted the surname "Shazam", is because his father is a big fan of the eponymous DC Comics character. In the third film, he is more nicer to everyone due to the fact that he redeemed himself from negative actions in his life after experience a month in a rehab center. Trevor "Trev" Douglas Rooney (voiced by rapper/singer Kid Cudi) - Adrian and Audrey Rose's 9-year-old long-lost brother and a new Rooney family member who was missing for nearly half of Adrian's life. His backstory is shown through a flashback where he is shown to be birthed but he is left at the hospital by accident and gets sent to an orphanage where over 50 parents fail to pick him up. During the middle of the film, he reveals that he isn't a real family member and lied to the Rooneys which makes them angered and causes them to ditch Trev. However, later towards the part of Andy's destruction, he is called back and is apologized to causes him to light up with happiness while helping to stop Andy's plot. In the ending, he is officially a certified Rooney member and is included in the group pic of the family. During the credits, he is shown in pictures with the family playing around while playing pranks on his parents. Trev is inspired by a fictional character, Junior Healy from Problem Child. In the third film, he is officially shown to be one of the main characters and goes to elementary school with Adrian and Audrey. Tyrese "Ty" Lima Moore '''(voiced by Chadwick Boseman) - a new student in Adrian's school who instantly becomes friends with him. In the third film, he reveals that he loves the superhero Black Panther (who is ironically played by Chadwick Boseman in the 2018 live action film) and dresses up as him for a Halloween party. '''Coach Michael "Mike" Reggie Jones (voiced by rapper/singer Drake) - a new Gym/P.E. teacher in high school that replaces the retired P.E. teacher Coach Mackenzie. He is known for being unskilled at teaching, causing the students to do almost anything and subsequently deems the P.E. teacher a "laughing stock". In the third film, he is a better gym teacher and still lets the students do almost anything as a reward if they behave well during the day. Mr. Marlon Valentine '(voiced by Ice-T in the film and Dan Harmon in the series) - a new African-American Science teacher who is also married to Mrs. Rhonda Valentine. The '''Warden '(voiced by Jim Cummings) - a minor character in the sequel film who is heard in the prison where Cortez is held after his actions in the first film. 'Quavo '(voiced by himself) - an American rapper who announces the morning Announcements at Adrian's school. Introduced in The Rooneys Movie: The King of the Thrill 'Moldark Christani '(voiced by Frank Oz) - a greedy land developer who plots to build a dangerous amusement park. The villain speaks with an Italian accent. 'Tremayne "Tre" Babetski '(voiced by singer Trey Songz) - this male character's name hasn't been fully announced yet, but he is described as a 19-year-old 12th grade bully at high school and the self-proclaimed "King" of the bullies. He is older than the rest of the high school's students because he got held back two times. 'Gene "Snot" Brown '(voiced by Youtuber Logan Paul) - a sidekick to Tremayne Babetski and a member of the clan of high school bullies. 'Alondra "Wheelie" Slick '(voiced by TBA) - a goth female bully who is a servant working for Tremayne Babetski. She is Kayla's personal rival who plans to use Roger as her boyfriend. Her father is a motorcycle rider who is known for performing wheelies until the accident kills him. She adopts the nickname "Wheelie" in honor of her father. '''Nehemiah Whitty (voiced by Hugo Weaving) - a young student that attends elementary school who develops a romantic crush on Audrey Rose. Bernett Skerry a.k.a. Barry Skerry '''(voiced by football player Odell Beckham Jr.) - a special needs student at high school who becomes friends with Roger Rooney. Like his nickname, he is a very easily frighten person who can get scared from anything as simple as the sound of a TV turning on. '''Alejandra Nunez (voiced by rapper Cardi B) - a new Hispanic girl who arrives at Carpenter City with her family from Mexico and who is Kayla Barrios' new neighbor. Reign Champlin '(voiced by comedian Amy Poehler) - a pretty English teacher at Adrian's school who is Mr. Dave Snooty's love interest. '''Bobbie Romine '(voiced by Tom Holland) - a high school student who is prone to his sickness. He hates amusement parks because they will get him sick often. 'Kerry Bingham '(voiced by Beyoncé) - a travelling singer who arrives at high school for a "Senior farewell concert". 'Emmanuel Pierre '(voiced by rapper Kodak Black) - a Haitian student who tries out for the "Rap Club" and successfully joins it. Unlike most students, he falls into the plan of Moldark Christani's plan for the amusement park easily. Introduced in the Untitled Audrey Rooney spin-off movie 'Azazel Diablos '(voiced by Judi Dench) - a tyrannical witch living in a magically happy land (which was a home world to Red the Squirrel) who plots to rule the land by making everyone and everything miserable by any means necessary, such as turning anyone into stone with her army's bizarre weapons, turning cute things into evil and ugly things, and putting anyone in the land under her control. She is the older sister of Rosepetal. She is inspired by some of the most famous female villains, including Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty. Her role was also inspired by Chief Blue Meanie, the main antagonist of The Beatles film, Yellow Submarine. '''Princess Bianca Winderwood (voiced by Letitia Wright) - a young, beautiful princess and the would-be queen of Red the Squirrel's world who wears a white dress and a shiny ceremonial headpiece. She encourages Audrey Rose to stop Azazel before she can take over the land, and was later turned into a stone statue. Her appearance was based on The Childlike Empress from The Neverending Story. Rosepetal/Plantburn (voiced by Dakota Fanning) - a childish and dauntless flower fairy who becomes Audrey Rose's guide. She is nicknamed "Rose" by her friends. She is the younger sister of Azazel Diablos which explains the reason that Roseplant has a evil side. However, similar to Unikitty from The Lego Movie, she can have a bad temper and change into a mad plant eater witch named Plantburn who happens to eat anything she sees excluding her allies. Cabbage (voiced by Vin Diesel) - a four legged lion-like creature called a "Forest Muncher", a species that eats other animals to survive. Unlike the rest of the Forest Munchers, Cabbage is a vegetarian and does not eat meat. He is nicknamed "Cabby" by his friends. An unnamed male character (voiced by TBA) - this character's name and actor hasn't been fully announced yet, but he is described a seasoned elf warrior who is Audrey Rose's teacher and speaks with a Scottish accent. The King (voiced by TBA) - the wise, old king of Red the Squirrel's world and Bianca's father. Series Characters Jim Williams '(voiced by Ice Cube in "Hip Hop Havoc" and Phil LaMarr in other appearances) - a member of the Hip Hop club at Roger's school who is currently signed to a recording label due to his fire and good raps as well as lyrics. At first he seems to dislike Roger until later he saves him in a rap battle against his worst enemy ever. '''Dre Burrows '(voiced by Roger Craig Smith in the pilot episode and Jason Griffith in other appearances) - a boy who introduces himself to Adrian and becomes instant friends with him being a bodyguard protecting him from any bullies that comes his way. 'Christopher "Chris" Donald White '(voiced by Chris Brown) - a singing/multi-talented 12th grader who happens to challenge Roger in a dance contest which Roger wins surprising Chris and officially making him a servant to the unexpecting Roger. 'Gene Bogan '(voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - a know it all nerd who frequently gets put into a locker as well as having broken glasses due to his smartness. He is often heard in the background yelling and crying for his mom. '''Nathan "Nate" Whittle (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - a cautious adult man in the mid 20's who is a babysitter to Adrian and Audrey Rose. Uncle Drew '''(voiced by Kyrie Irving) - a old grandpa featured in Pepsi commercials of the same name who happens to be related to one of Adrian's classmates. '''Holly (voiced by Grey DeLisle) - Jimmy's imaginary friend who is a young girl wearing a genie costume. She is usually summoned when Jimmy is alone away from other people and asks him about the trouble that the enemies caused. She then soothes Jimmy and cheers him up. Holly and Jimmy make their own conversations about what happened each and every day, such as a bullying report. In the end, when other people get to Jimmy, Holly vanishes in magical glitter. 'Dr. Jimmy Hooper '(voiced by David Hyde Pierce in "Game Stopped" and Corey Burton in other appearances) - the doctor who gives Adrian all his medication for his autism. 'Remy Deuce '(voiced by Rodger Bumpass) - a rich and handsome football player who happens to be the cousin of Todd Rooney, Adrian's dad. He always brags about the amount of money he has too which angers Todd a lot. 'Chuck Leonard '(voiced by Jeff Bennett) - the official newsreporter who works at News 69. 'Uwe Boll '(voiced by Jeff Bennett) - a terrible German film director who is now homeless and always begs the Rooney family for money where they also ignore him. 'Old Man Johnson '(voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - a background character who often complains about the city's chocolate prices. 'Barbara Roosh '(voiced by Barbara Bush) - a elderly assistant principal of Adrian's school who also only appeared in the pilot episode of the series. Since Bush has died in April 17, her character was never seen again for the rest of the series. She makes a cameo appearance on a memorial room made for her in memory and tribute to Barbara Bush. List of The Rooneys characters Category:20th Century Fox Characters